Birthday
by Nanannacyy
Summary: For as long as Toushiro could remember there had never been a birthday of his that hadn't been accompanied by a chaste kiss on the cheek by Momo. But for what he knew, it started back all on that one special birthday of his...his eighth birthday -AU-


For as long as Toushiro could remember there had never been a birthday of his that hadn't been accompanied by a chaste kiss on the cheek by Momo.

He wasn't exactly sure how the tradition of a kiss on the cheek for his birthday started. Toushiro recalled his memories when it all started when he was eight but when he would end up with no reasonable answers; it frustrated him.

* * *

_It was a cold day for December 20. Snow had started to fall, piling on top of the unfazed kids as they ran around outside throwing snowballs at one another. Their laughter echoed in the condensed sky, ever so loudly to one boy's ears. _

_He sat alone unlike the other kids who were huddling together like penguins for warmth or running outside enjoying the snow. _

_The day seemed like another winter wonderland for every kid out but to him, it was even more special. It was his birthday. December 20._

_These special days were to be spent in laughter and joy of friends and family but his, he spent his in solitude. He had not told anyone about this day, he didn't find it necessary. They didn't seemed worthy enough to know in the boy's arrogant eyes. _

_So it wasn't surprising that none of them had came one by one or in huddles wishing his a happy birthday. They just passed him with ease. Toushiro already found himself foolish for even wondering who would say, at least one he hoped. _

_But seeing how his own predictions came shattering every time, he gave up hope. _

_Scowling Toushiro picked up his belongs and went back in the warm building even though the snow had no affect on him. But he was stopped by a timid voice behind him._

_"Um.."_

_Toushiro turned around and saw a fidgeting girl who looked a few years old clad in pink winter made cloths. She mumbled something that Toushiro strained to hear. He didn't catch it, it was too soft. _

_"What?"_

_The girl heated up and rushed out the words in a jumble that Toushiro had to puzzle together,"ijustwantedtosayhappybirthday!" Toushiro frozen stiff at the words he failed to hear years before. He blinked a couple of times at the girl making sure it wasn't a illusion that the girl had wished him 'Happy Birthday' to. Seeing how she didn't become one with the snow, he smiled lightly._

_The girl brightened magically at the barely shown smile to his amusement. Then the next words stumbled out,"U-um, I know you're probably wondering how i know this and to prove i'm not a stalker, i looked at your personal information file when somebody accidentally dropped it." She paused to catch her breath and then realized something," ...i don't have a present for you...and without one, it just won't feel right so..." Toushiro heard her trail off and saw her walking closer to him with a blushing determined look. Debating whether to step back to stay in motion, his body remained in place._

_Toushiro braced for whatever the girl had for and when he felt something soft press against his icy touched cheek he widened his eyes. He saw the girl brush off quickly apologizing several times before retreating away. Subconsciously Toushiro lift his hand over the area where the girl's saliva was left. His smile widened.  
_

_Then the next time he saw her, she couldn't look straight in his eyes with out stammering and blushing madly, apologizing for her act that confused a eight year old to why it was bad but brushed it off. He only wanted to know her name, he could careless at the rest. Once he knew, they gradually bonded towards each other when he had skipped two grades because of his genius intelligence and before he knew it, a tradition had started.  
_

At first the chaste kiss on the cheek each year didn't bother him at all, he'll be damned if he ever admit it out loud that he enjoyed the warmth of Momo's pink lips on his cheek. But ever since he turned thirteen and from then on, people started getting curious and nosy.

Especially one Cheshire like woman with a incredible bust; Matsumoto. The most nosiest and obnoxious friend of his that just wouldn't stop teasing him ever since she witness the sacred/special act from Momo. It made Toushiro wonder why he was even friends with someone like that, that he knew would oppose his compatibility. Then when matters came worst because his other friends started joining in the teasing like the strawberry head idiot and pineapple baka, he started cowering from Momo just to save himself from public embarrassment which made Momo upset.

So then he looked like the villain and had to make things better. But fear not, things always managed between them.

Then one day when one of his friends questioned,"_Hey Toushiro, which year that Momo gave you a kiss on the cheek did you like the best?" _Then it turned into a joking discussion between the males and soon forgot the main purpose of the question but even though they forgot about Toushiro's answer, the question lingered in his head.

And through the ten years of chaste kisses from Momo starting from age eight, Toushiro liked the very first one the best. Because it made a eight year old feel like he owned the world. To answer how the tradition started would be damned. Till one occasion occurred where it drove Toushiro to the face of the earth to know the answer to that question when Toushiro was seventeen.

* * *

_It was 27 in the month of March. _

_There was no teacher to scream and scold the students to get seated in their seats for class because it was 10 mins earlier before the bell would win. The room was currently occupied by Toushiro, Renji, Ichigo, and Kira. The girls has yet to come in. _

_Renji and Ichigo were in a seating arrangement where they were horizontally partnered and with Kira seating right behind them. The two were practically surrounding him. Toushiro was far left from the three by three seats. Diagonally. _

_As the usual Renji and Ichigo were cracking jokes with each other, sometimes inviting Toushiro and Kira to join in._

_"So then Rukia knocked me down hard in the ass into the grass!" Renji exclaimed with a pissed off look. Ichigo just roared with laughter. _

_"Maybe, m-maybe you shouldn't joke around about burning her Chappy stuffed animal next time...?" Kira weakly suggested. Renji turned to glare at the blond before something popped into his head._

_"Hey Kira, i just noticed something, isn't today your birthday or something?" A thoughtful look came across Renji's face. Ichigo stopped laughing and turned to Renji._

_Then he let out a chuckle,"Heh, if it was, don't you think he should get a kiss on the cheek by Momo?" He joked around. Oblivious to Kira's rising temperature. He stammered out incoherent sentences trying to get rid of the inappropriate imagines of Momo kissing his cheek._

_Toushiro who sat near but far from the three had no interest in their conversation till the name of his childhood friend appear. Just when he barely caught the last part of their conversation he felt the urge rising to kill the three right on the spot for suggesting such a thing like that. They should all know by now he was the only one who ever got kisses from Momo. He glared intently at the three from the corner of his eyes when the three continued to talk about the subject. _

_Renji chuckled a bit uneasily when he felt the temperature goes down a bit,"Well you know, she kinda has them saved for a certain someone-"All three of them stared at Toushiro's stoic face,"-sorry to let you down man." He hit Kira's right shoulder as a way to show manly affection. _

_Kira let out a understanding laugh though was mildly disappointed in the inside. He felt the familiar feeling of envy growing inside, but he kept quiet._

_"But i never do understand how come Momo only gave them to midget over there." Ichigo pointed, smirking when he saw the annoyed look on Toushiro's face. Renji then joined in,"Mhm, for once you're using your head dumbass."_

_Ichigo punched the laughing Renji in the jaw before muttering,"Don't group me with you asshole." Then perfect on timing the girls came in including Momo when the bell ringed. Momo sat left of Renji on the left, closer to Toushiro while the other girls came in and filled in the seats around them. _

_Renji turned his attention to Momo and gave his greetings,"Yo Momo! The guys and I were just talking about you!" _

_Momo looked curious,"About what?" Renji chuckled inwardly, seeing the attention of Toushiro on him as well._

_"The guys and I were wondering how come you always give the kisses on the cheek to Toushiro and not someone else. Why?" Momo blushed up bright red in a sec to all amusement to everyone who saw it. She tried to think up the right words to explain without giving off the wrong intention. She shyly looked behind her and squeaked loudly to herself when she saw Toushiro staring at her in the eye. It didn't help that she blushed even more. _

_Then once all questioning glazes were on her, Momo felt like fainting from all the attention and distress. _

_Lucky, that exact moment was when the teacher had came in clapping for class to start. Those who looked forward to Momo's answer groaned with great disappointment with the teacher's timing, and one of them was Toushiro.

* * *

_From that moment, Toushiro had never felt such anxiety to know such things. He wouldn't bother himself like those such as gossip. Yet when things involved a certain peached named girl he knew, he felt like he should be all in her business.

Then he finally snapped one day when it was merely a few weeks away from his birthday. He patiently told himself to wait for the right moment but damnit, he couldn't! Nine months just dying in anticipation had been enough tortured for his mental health.

Asking for a few more weeks was to much.

Right after third period Toushiro promised himself to man up and ask Momo about the answer that should have been revealed that day. Third period had been rather tense and slight chilly. No matter how many complaints about the temperature were spoken, the teacher couldn't do anything about it. It was already as high as it could go before the class die from exposure of heat. But overall it went pretty fast. The teacher had even let them out earlier by 5 mins. Maybe the teacher has gotten the message that this was all caused by the brains of the class;Toushiro, maybe.

Toushiro quickly made his way off towards the cafeteria grounds to find Momo. She stood out sorta with the bun of hers. And to his luck he didn't find her, he cussed out loud ignoring the questioning glazes.

He ran off to the previous class of hers before lunch and heard a familiar voice along with another one belonging to the one who owned Renji's ass a while ago from the day his anxiety seed was planted.

"So, what were you going to say?" Rukia's voice asked.

"I-i-"

Rukia urged,"Come on Momo, you know you can tell me. I'm not like Rangiku who'll spread the smallest bit of gossip to the whole school." A sigh was heard. Toushiro could easily imagined the defeated look on Momo's face and the victorious once of Rukia's from where he hid; behind the intersection of the main hall wall.

"Alright, alright, but you promised not to tell anyone, _exspecially _Rangiku-san or Shiro-chan!" Momo advocated. Toushiro twitched an eye at the nickname that was made up for him. She still wouldn't stop calling him that ever since his 10th birthday when she got fed up with his nickname for her 'Bedwetter Momo' and made one for him. He despised that nickname ever since he first heard it come out of her mouth. Now going back to eavesdropping...

"Cross my heart and hoped to die." Rukia joked. Momo smiled at the affirmation of her friend.

"Well, at the time when i first saw him-" Momo thought back with a longing glint in her eye.

* * *

_Momo started from behind the tree at the boy sitting alone. Momo frowned at the lack of friends and wondered why. She thought back to all the times she had seen his familiar face and noticed he was always alone. It was puzzling for the ten year old to figure it out, she was no problem solver but one thing for sure; his face was familiar._

_She had seen the unique look of his emerald eyes and his shocking white hair that could be easily deceived as snow piled up on his hair color. She knew she had seen it, just somewhere...Digging deeper into her memory she found it. It was back when one day she accidentally bumped into a man who was carrying workloads of files towards the front office. **(1)**_

_"Sorry!" Momo squeaked and tried to help the poor man pick up all the fallen files._

_The man shook his head and let it slide as no biggie, only a few files had fallen out anyway. When there was one file left Momo picked it up and stacked it neatly into a pile but was stopped when she saw the person of the file. A boy with emerald eyes and spiky white hair.._

_Then when all the pieces fit together, she remember that one piece of information that was leaked into her eyes, his birthday. And it just so happened, it was today.

* * *

_Snapping back into reality Momo quickly tried to hide her embarrassed moment of spacing up with her mumbling,"I knew there was something special about him and i don't know what made me lean down and kiss him but, it felt complete." Momo smiled proudly with her red face. "Besides, if i did it to Kira, it would just be plain weird..."

Rukia laughed and shook her head,"Momo, sometimes you're to adorable to be true." Momo looked at her quizzically but turned her attention when the sound of chuckling was heard.

Toushiro cursed his adversity when he heard the two stop talking instantly.

Rukia looked over at the dumbfounded Momo and gestured towards the intersection wall with her eyes before whispering,"I'm off, i'll leave you two alone."

Momo puzzled as ever wondering who Rukia would be referring to till Toushiro emerged from the shadows with a deer caught in the headlights look. Momo mentally slapped herself for being dense.

"S-shiro-chan, what are you doing here?"

Toushiro harrumphed,"Ah, looking for you." Momo looked over towards the direction of where Rukia went off then to Toushiro's meekly look.

She gave a soft smile and whispered,"You heard everything didn't you...?"

Toushiro only nodded.

Momo laughed,"Well i guess you deserved to know why some crazy girl out of nowhere kissed you on the cheek everyday when it was your birthday."

"I don't think you're crazy." The laughing stopped. "Just an altruistic baka." He chuckled this time at her pouting face.

"Hey! That's not nice Shiro-chan, if you keep being like this then maybe..."Toushiro gave a daring look,"-maybe i won't give you a kiss on the cheek this year then!" Momo exclaimed, huffing at Toushiro's cocky attitude.

Toushiro only whipped up a perfect trimmed eyebrow at her before a outsmarting comeback came into his head," Fine then."

Momo looked shocked. What was going to happen to their tradition?

Toushiro smirked at her face and stepped forward to where hardly any space was between them,"Those kisses on the cheek were rather getting old anyway. I'll be turning eighteen this year; i'll be a young adult and i think i'm to grown up for those chaste kisses. We need something more appropriate than that." He whispered hotly into her ear, smirking ever more by the shivers she was getting.

He trailed his lips ghostly over her lips,"I think you can make an exception?.." He got a nod.

* * *

**A/n; **haha, this was long but cute in my opinion ;) i rather enjoyed writing this one where i had all the inspiration i needed to keep my hands writing word after word for this so i don't have to ponder over things like i usually do in my other fanfictions. And i just want to say that my inspiration for all of this is the fact that today is my birthday. XD I'll be a oldie by a year today, officially before my next birthday...Mmm

And also, i wanna laugh how i put this as my first priority when i have lots of other homework to do but blah! They can wait, i have to write this before all the juice gets sucked, though it would be amazing if i published this on the 20th...heh, lazy!~ XDD

Also, also, since i'm learning SAT vocabulary even though i'm like hardly the orginal age to take it but still (i'm a geek like that) i wanna play a game with you. I been trying to memorize these 'a' starting words and i wanna see if you can find them. ;) Dare to play? I'll give a hint.

4 'a' starting words and attitude is not one. ;D, they're practically around the area where Rukia and Momo was taking place with their sceen.

PLUS! That **_(1)_**, does anyone how to do a flashback in a flashback? Lol, is that possible? But i just did one so..yeah it is XD, well anyway i have to wrap this all up and do meh homework all due to tomorrow...ewww...well i hope you enjoy and review? :)

Any reviews or reviews concerning what i wrote for **a/n;** are welcomeddd!~~ XD


End file.
